


PLUR :3

by ocdranboo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Jeremy, F/M, Trauma, deaf jeremy, kandi, rawring 20s, scene christine, scene jeremy, scenecore, semiverbal jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo
Summary: in which Christine and Jeremy discuss trauma over Kandi bracelets
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Christine Canigula
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: ||My favorite fics||, •°•adorable shit•°•





	PLUR :3

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is scene and neurodivergent because i SAID so bitch! hell yea!

Christine's fingers worked at a Kandi bracelet for a moment before she put it down. "So we're dating," she said, signing it at the same time for his benefit. 

Jeremy nodded. 

"I know you have a really bad past, and what with the Squip, I was just wondering. Like. I know you don't always like to be touched, but...?"

Jeremy put his bracelet down too, cracking his knuckles dramatically before signing, "You know my orange kandi necklace?"

Christine nodded. 

"That's my 'please don't touch' choker. So if I'm wearing it... yeah. But if I have the pale blue one with one dark blue bead, that one is for when I'm understimulated and really need a hug or something."

"Do the others have meanings?"

"Not really. I just think they look cool," Jeremy smiled. "Also, you already know this, but I don't like being surprised or when I'm slapped or anything like that."

"Okay," Christine responded. 

"What about you?" He asked. 

"Um, just don't touch my chest or stomach at all if it's possible," she said. "Otherwise I'm okay with anything within reason."

Jeremy smiled softly at her, reaching over to pull one of her earrings out of her hair so he could see it. It was a dangly earring, with beads in the pattern of the nonbinary flag. 

"I made them myself," she said, grinning, her left hand seamlessly transitioning from signs into flapping before she continued, "I could make you some?"

"Yeah! Can I make you a necklace that's alien themed?” Jeremy signed.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

The two continued working for a while, Jeremy making whatever he thought looked cool and occasionally rifling through texts between him and Christine to make kandi bracelets based on her hyperfixations from weeks or months ago. 

Christine tapped him on the arm to get his attention. "You don't have to answer this, but I was wondering, I know the Squip hurt you, and I know what Chloe did, and I just wanted to… ask about that? Like, what you’re okay with?”

Jeremy sighed before signing, “I’m taking my hearing aids out because I’m going to talk and I don’t want to hear it or see it and it feels less real if I say it with my mouth,” he explained. “But if you can’t understand me, just ask me to repeat, okay?”

Christine nodded and Jeremy pulled off his hearing aids, placing them on the floor next to him and picking up some beads to make Christine a nonbinary cuff.

“The Squip, at the Halloween party, it made me lie there on my back and it wouldn’t let me move. And Chloe went down on me while I was trapped there, and it… I mean, being trapped would definitely bring up those memories. And being physically on the bottom, like, I’d want to be on top, physically, if I’m explaining the right? And I know I wouldn’t want—“

“Jere, slow down,” Christine signed.

“Sorry, I don’t know if I’m explaining this right. I wouldn’t want to get sucked off, after that, because of what happened. And I wouldn’t want to be hurt in any way, I just, it would remind me too much of what it did to me. It used to shock me whenever I even thought about sex. I still have static electricity built up in my body, and when I get shocked, I mean, it’s bad. But it just, being hurt at all would be— yeah. Um, I— I think that’s it, um, I know it’s weird to— I know it’s probably difficult for you to deal with me, so, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not difficult,” Christine said as he put his hearing aids back in. “I don’t feel like I have to deal with you. I love you, and I want you to be comfortable, and that means respecting your boundaries no matter what.”

“Thank you,” he signed to her, putting down the bracelet he was working on. “Are there any boundaries you have that we haven’t already talked about?”

Christine licked her lower lip. “I don’t think so. But can we have a word for if we think of something but don’t want to bring it up?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jeremy looked down at the beads he was using. “How about ‘purple’?”

“Purple works,” Christine said. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Jeremy said.

“I’m sorry about what it did to you,” Christine said, and her voice was filled with sorrow.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know, it’s just… I’m sorry.” She sighed and tied off the bracelet she was working on, rolling it onto his arm. It was a pale version of the trans pride bracelet he already had. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he responded, and he looked down at the beads for a moment before saying it again. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone it's tumblr user trans-zoe-murphy back at it again with the christinexjeremy


End file.
